You Were Mine
by sincerelycgm
Summary: Campbell Saunders is going to school to Degrassi, leaving his friends and his family behind. He meets Maya Matlin & he's willing to do anything to make her his. But what will happen when a certain someone from his old school moves to Degrassi? Will It work between He and Maya? Or will everything fall into pieces because of Campbell's past?
1. First meeting

**HELLOOO Everyone! I know that I just started my other story. BUUUT I feel like this story will be JUST as great. Like I always say, Please leave a review, Follow or favorite. If you haven't heard or seen so, Please read my other story "OATH" **

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own Degrassi Or their Characters.**

* * *

I stared down the hallways of what is to become my new school tomorrow. Sighing, I never could understand what the hell I was thinking when I decided to play for the Ice Hounds? Exactly. I wasn't thinking. But of course, I knew that my father would want me to take this opportunity. I obviously couldn't say no. The look on my fathers face that day he found out that they had wanted me to play for the Ice Hounds. He had trained me day in and day out since I was 6 Years old. He saw the potential within me.

"Cam?" I hear my mother say as I zone back into reality.

"Yeah Mom." I reply back.

"You want to look around the school for a little bit? I don't think we'll be done for a while. We need to sign and read a few things." She said nervously.

"Yeah. Sure." I say as I begin to walk down the Hallway.

It was empty. Everyone was in their classes. A few kids taking glances at me as I passed by their classroom. Man, this was awkward. I don't know what I'm gonna do here. Turning at the corner, I see that there's a door leading out to the back of the school. I took a big breath and walked outside. I see that there's a garden. It wasn't much. But I sat down to stare at the flowers, small little trees that are growing, and letting myself soak in the sun for a good five minutes. Then I decided that I should go back and wait for my parents.

Just as I opened the door, the bell rang signaling people to go on to their next class. Everyone nonchalantly walked to class like there they had all the time in the world. I on the otherhand, panic and rushed through the sea of people. Turning the corner I accidentally bumped into someone, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"ouch." She says as her friends help her up

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry." I say as I bend down to pick up the books she's dropped.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. It's my fault." She says.

"Oh. Umm..." I stutter.

"You must be new here." She smiles. She had a cute smile. Blue eyes, Blonde curls, glasses. She's cute. Beautiful even. Nice too.

"I guess we'll see you later?" The guy she was with says to the blonde girl.

"Sure. See you around Tris." She waves. "Soooo. You're new here?" She asks again.

"Oh umm. Yeah. I'm starting tomorrow." I say. Man was I lame! I can't even talk to a girl without losing my cool.

"Cool. I'm Maya by the way." She says

"Campbell, But you can call me Cam for short." I laugh awkwardly.

"Campbell eh?" She looks at me weirdly.

"I know. My name is lame." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"No, No. I like that name." Maya giggles.

Just as I was going to say something the bell rings.

"OH! I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow Cam!" Maya says as she begins to run down the hall.

_Maya. Maya. Maya. _Man, her name sure is beautiful. Just like her. I smiled to myself walking back to the office. I sat down and waited for my parents for another five minutes. In those five minutes though, All I could think about is Maya. Is this what Love at first sight meant?


	2. First Day

**Hello Fellow Readers! I'm sorry to say, But im a little disappointed. Ya'll dont bother to leave reviews :/ it kind of makes me sad. I thought you guys would at least leave one. lol. Sorry, but I really like reading everyone's reviews. And I dont mind at all whether they're good reviews or bad ones. Ya'll should just leave a review anyway. So Please Please Please leave a review okay?**

**Please bare in mind that Some of the Characters maybe OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or their characters. **

* * *

_Blonde curly hair. Ocean blue eyes. Glasses. An unforgettable smile. I see her. As I begin to walk towards her, I see her running. Why is she running from me? Did I do something wrong? I begin to chase after her. Run CAM! Run! Go after her! I'm screaming. I'm yelling for her attention. Chasing her for what seems to be a lifetime. She stops. and turns around. It's Maya. She smiles at me and starts to walk towards me. I'm about to walk toward her but someone says my name._

_"Cam.." I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see another girl. She has black hair, dark brown eyes and she wears glasses too. Who is she? I can't see her from far away. Who do I go to? Where do I run? _

_"Cam.." She says again. This time she sounds more manly. _

_"Cam" She repeats. Her voice turns into my brother Justin. _

"Cam!" Justin screams at me while he vigorously shakes me. My eyes shoot open.

"Whaat." I groan.

"We're going to be late for school!" He says to me as he runs out the door.

"Shit." I say as I rub my eyes. I turn my head and see that it's already 7:25. School starts at 8. I jump out of bed and run to the showers.

Sitting in the shower, I thought about my dream. Who was that girl? Why was I dreaming about Maya? I barely know her. I only met her yesterday. But she didn't seem like one of those superficial girls. She seemed more down to earth. I smiled at the thought of Maya. After shampoo-ing my hair I jumped out of the shower and power walked to my room to throw on my clothes. I threw on a white tshirt, blue jacket and blue jeans. _Maybe I should wear my Ice Hounds Jacket. _I thought to myself. I decided to grab my Ice Hounds jacket and walked out of my room. _  
_

Thankfully, my mom found a house near the school. It was basically a 5 minute walk. Justin and I pretty much ran to school with 3 minute to spare. Turning the corner, I had ran into someone.

"Ouch!" She says.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say as I turn my head. _Oh no. It's Maya. Again._ I thought to myself.

She laughs as I help her off the floor. "We gotta keep meeting like this, Cam." I watched her as she dusted her pants.

"Oh. Uh. Well Yeah." I mutter.

"Oh hey." She looks at my jacket. "You're an Ice Hound."

"Yeah. That's why I came to this school. They wanted me to play." I say proudly.

She lets out a little giggle. Man was that a cute giggle. "Well, I hope you aren't like your teammates then."

I gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Let's just say that a few of your Teammates aren't that friendly." She says sternly.

_Oh no. _I thought to myself. _She might think I'm like them. _

"Well, I haven't really met my entire team actually." I said honestly.

She gave me a sweet smile. Then quickly changing the subject, she said, "Can I see your schedule?"

I pull my folded schedule out of my pocket and hand it to her. She stares at it for a few seconds.

"AH! I have you for two classes." She smiles at me.

_YES! _I scream into my head. "Oh yeah?" I quickly say to her.

"Yeah. I have math with you, Which is right now. And then French I with you next period."

**_brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_**

"Oh! That's the bell!" She says. She grabs my hand and we start running down the hall.

"Slow down there!" I laugh.

"We're already late Cam!" She laughs. Then she takes an abrupt stop and walks nonchalantly into the classroom.

"Miss Matlin, Care to explain why you're late?" The teacher questions.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jones. You see I had bumped into Campbell here, who you know is a new student. He was lost, so I had helped him find class." She says confidently.

Not buying her lie, He just nods. "Very Well then." He says and points her to take a seat. She nods and walks to the back of the room. As I was about to follow Maya, Mr. Jones had stopped me. "Campbell," He says.

"Yes?" I reply back.

He pulls out a manila folder and hands them to me with an Algebra 2 book. "Here is the things you need. Please get your parents to sign those papers in the folder and return them to me promptly."

"Yes Mister." I say and headed to the back of the room and took a seat next to Maya. I smiled down at her and took a seat.

The rest of the class had been a blur. I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy looking at Maya. Man, I'm so glad to have two classes with her. As the bell rang, I noticed Maya waiting for me outside.

"Cam!" She says bubbly.

I smile at her. "Hey."

"Well I dont have you next period, but your class is down the hall take a left and it's the first door on your right." She says to me.

"Thanks!" I tell her enthusiastically.

"Maya! Lets go!" I hear a voice from behind say. I turned around and see Maya's friend from yesterday. _Tristan right?_ I thought to myself.

"See you next period though!" She says and walks off to Tristan.

"Bye!" I waved and headed to my next class.

_Down the hall, Take a left. First door on my right._ I repeated to myself over and over again. Okay. I got this. I stopped at the door, took a deep breath and walked in. I see no one familiar, so I decided to take a seat in the back next to the door.

"HI!" I hear a girl say.

"Hi." I mutter. Looking up, I see a girl, glasses, hair up all funky looking. She seems really weird.

"I'm Imogen." She says bubbly.

"I'm-" I began to say

"OH! I know how you are" She smiles. "You're Campbell Saunders. People have been talking about you being the 'All-Star' Hockey Player on the team."

_Oh great. _I thought to myself.

"Dont worry though. I don't care about what people think. I just wanted to say hi!" She says as she takes the seat in front of me.

She's really weird. But who knows? I shouldn't be judging her. I don't even know her.

Just as the bell rings, I let my thoughts wander off. I really wasn't paying attention in this class. Chemistry really isn't my thing. I barely even know the periodic table, Let alone the difference between a covalent and ionic compounds. I suck in school. All I know is Hockey.

Just like last period, It was all a blur. I walked out of class and headed to find my locker. It was lunch so I had a lot of time to explore. Turning the hall, I found my locker near French class. I dug out a piece of paper from my pocket.

22-34-16 Okay. Easy enough. I began to open my locker , Just as I hear someone call my name from behind.

"HI CAM!" She says.

I twitched a little and turned around to see Maya giggling. "Geeez. You scared me." I say.

"Oopsie. Sorry." She says as she walks to the locker right next to me. "I guess we're locker buddies now." She opens her locker and places her books in it.

I laughed. "locker buddies? Thats lame."

"Mr. Campbell, It is you who is lame." She laughs.

"Whatever you say, 'Locker Buddy'" I teased.

She let out a giggle and closed her locker. "Wanna come for lunch?" She asks.

"I would love to." I say, "But, I have a meeting with the Ice Hounds soon. I actually have to meet them in the locker room right now." I smiled sympathetically.

"Oh. Well next time." She says sounding disappointed.

"Tomorrow?" I promised her

Her eyes seem to light up. "Sure!" She smiles. "Well I'm gonna go. See you next period! Good luck with your meeting."

"Thanks" I mutter.

And I never knew how much luck I needed once I stepped into those lockers today...

* * *

**OHH LALA! Camaya Cuteness! :D Dont forget to follow, favorite and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **


	3. I know it

**HELLO EVERYONE :D I know I know, Very very late! I apologize. I've been super busy with work & Major writers block. BUT I hope this chapter really doesn't disappoint you. Thank you to those who have written reviews. I appreciate you all! Dont forget to check out my other story,_ "Oath"_ And dont forget to leave a review, follow or favorite any of my stories. Love you all! **

**I do not own degrassi or their Characters.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked into the locker rooms. This will be my first time meeting the entire team. All I know is the Team Captin, Mike Dallas. Well I don't really know him, I know OF him though. I took another big breath, exhaled, and walked into what will "supposedly" My family this season. Everyone was sitting down waiting anxiously for our coach to arrive. I took an empty seat next to a Dark skin, Tall, Brown-eyed, built guy.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I say nervously.

"You must be Campbell." He says to me.

"You can call me Cam" I said.

"Good to meet our MVP." He laughs. "I'm Mike Dallas, By the way. But you can call me Dallas."

As I was going to open my mouth, Our coach walked in.

"Hello everyone!" He says. "As you all know, You all have been picked to be in the first ever Degrassi High Hockey Team. I know Many of you are from this school, but I would like you all to get to know our new members. Mike Dallas, Campbell Saunders and Luke Baker." He says.

Dallas, Luke and I stood up and waved at the team like we were in some sort of intervention. It was a little awkward.

"Now this season, you will ALL be a family. Dallas, Luke and Campbell are special people on the team since they have moved a long way from home. I do not want to hear of you boys giving eachother a hard time." He says sternly. "But that is all that I have to say. Take a few minutes to get to know eachother, and you all may get to finish the rest of lunch." He walks out.

Everyone begins to instantly start talking to eachother. I met, Dallas, Luke, Owen, Bo, and Ingvar. They all seemed to be cool. Its a scary thing though. I am the youngest player on the team. Everyone else is either a Junior or a Senior. I feel a lot of pressure on me. My hands start to sweat. I know I'm getting nervous again.

As soon our coach let us leave, I bolted out the door, but was stopped by Dallas.

"Hey Rookie." He calls me out.

I turn around. "Me?" I question.

"Well you are the youngest on the team." He laughs "We're all gonna sit together for lunch. Let's go."

I wanted to say no, but I cant let them hate me. I can't stand being hated for a whole season. "Okay." I muttered and proceeded to follow Dallas and the rest of the Ice Hounds to the Cafeteria. As we opened the doors, I saw Maya sitting with this curly haired girl, her friend Tristan, and a guy with emo punk hair. Instantly though, it was like she knew I was there. Her head shot up and our eyes met. Her eyes softened and she smiled at me. I couldnt help but feel like my heart had been skipping a beat. I smiled back at her. As I was going to approach the table, Dallas began to call me once more.

"Hey Cam!" Dallas Yelled from across the Cafe. I turned around and saw that they all had been walking to the lunch line. "Come on!" He waved at me. I turned back around and jogged to the team.

"What were you doing?" Owen asked.

"Oh. Uhh." I stuttered. "I wanted to say hi to a friend."

"Who?" Luke questioned me.

"Maya Matlin." I say nonchalantly.

"Chicken Cutlet?" Owen said beginning to laugh.

"Yo, stay away from that matlin girl, especially her sister." Dallas says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They're crazy." Owen says.

I sighed and continued to get my lunch. It was funny, We sat a few tables away from Maya. I purposefully sat next to Dallas so I can see Maya. She was laughing and smiling. Every now and then, I would catch her looking at me. It was funny how she would turn red. I thought it was adorable.

When the bell rang, I ran out of the cafeteria following Maya. When the Ice Hounds were out of sight, I called out for Maya.

"Hey Maya!" I yelled out.

She turned around, grinned, and waited for me.

"Hey you." She says. "Ready for this period?"

"I hope I am." I say nervously.

"Wait, How come you have french this year? Weren't you supposed to have it last year?" She asked me.

"Well, I missed this credit because of hockey. So I'm making it up this year." I said as Maya and I walked through the doors of French Class.

"Oh. Well you can sit next to Me, Tori and Tristan." She smiles at me. _Who the heck is Tori?_

"Cool." I nodded and took a seat next to Tristan.

"Hey. My name is Tristan" He smiled.

"And I'm Tori!" A dark, curly haired girl exclaims from beside Tristan.

"Hey. I'm Campbell, but call me Cam." I said.

"Oh we know who you are!" Tori says.

"Maya wouldn't shut up about you since yesterday." Tristan laughs

"Guys shut up." Maya blushes.

"Ohhhh. Maya's blushing!" Tori Says.

I couldn't help but smile. She turned super red. It was cute. Just as I was about to tell Maya there was nothing to be ashamed of, the bell rang and our French Teacher walked in.

"Bonne classe l'après-midi!" She says.

"Bonjour Madame Jean-Aux" The rest of the class says out loud.

Madame Jean-Aux smiles at the class and looks at me. "Ah! I see we have a new student. Please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

Damnit really? I sighed and stood up from me seat. "H-h-hello. My name is Campbell, You can call me Cam for short." I looked around the class to see that everyone had their eyes on me. It was really awkward having so many people look at me. My palms began to sweat. But I continued to talk. "I'm a sophomore and an Ice Hound. I missed my French credit back home, That's why I'm taking French now." I really didn't know what else to say, so I looked at Madame, nodded my head and sat back down.

"Oh all righty then. Thank you Campbell for your wonderful introduction." Madame smiles at me, then looks at the rest of the class. "Now everyone, please take out your books and continue on with your notes and then answer those questions from yesterday. Campbell please pick up a book in the back and Maya will help you with your notes."

I got off my seat and walked to the back to grab a text book. Walking back, a girl with brown hair, blue eyes bumped into me,

"Oh. I'm sorry." I muttered. I dont understand why I always run into people. I feel like I'm walking with two left feet.

She smiles at me and then pushes her hair out of her face. "Oh. No no. It's okay. My name is Zoe Rivas."

"I'm Campbell." I say back at her.

All of a sudden she starts giggling like I had said something funny. "Oh I know who you are silly!" She lightly slaps my arm.

"Oh. Uh.. Well I have to go." I nodded my head, not letting her say another word to me, I quickly walked back to my seat. That was really awkward. Sometimes I never understand girls. I don't think I ever will.

Taking a seat next to Maya, she quickly said, "Page 45-58, questions on 59 1-23." Then continued onto doing her work.

_Wow. Smart, pretty, and funny. _I thought to myself. She's a catch. It was this moment, I swore to myself. I, Campbell Saunders, will make Maya Matlin Mine.


	4. So close, yet so far

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY this had taken long to update. I really didnt know what to do this chapter. I had writers block and I gave up for a few weeks. BUUUT, I'm back and ready. I wont be updating as much as i'd hope to though. School has begun, and I waned to graduate on time with my class. Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter! I love you all! Xoxo.  
**

**I do not own degrassi or their characters **

**Cam's POV: **

I wake up this morning with a smile on my face. _Today's the day._ I think to myself. _I'm gonna win Maya's Heart._ Looking at the clock, it was only confident and refreshed from a good night's rest, I jumped out of bed and headed to the shower. In the shower, I started to rethink my entire decision.

_No, I just met this girl, How could I ever win her heart? I... I dont even think she even likes me. Shes sweet, Funny, and really really amazing. I'm afraid of being rejected by her. I mean, It's not like I hadn't been rejected before. But, Its scary to know that Maya wouldn't ever see me the way i see her. _

Justin started to pound on the bathroom door, knocking me out of my thoughts, screaming, "BABY BRO! HURRY UP WILL YA'?!"

Not bothering to talk, I just rolled my eyes and finished up in the shower. I walk into my room and threw on a plain white v-neck t-shirt, Jeans, my blue jacket and my Ice hounds Jacket. Before I headed out of the house, I grabbed a few pieces of toast and Jelly that mom had left out for Justin and I. Since it was only 7:45, i walked slowly to school.

"Hey Cam!" I hear someone shout my name. I turn my head around to see Dallas, parking his car.

"I thought you werent from here?" I ask him.

"I'm not. I drove from Ottawa all the way here." He laughs.

"Oh." I simply say, feeling a bit stupid.

"Well, Practice starts today, 330 sharp, Okay rookie?" He pats my shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it." I say smiling. Finally I get to be on the ice. I miss my skates, my hockey stick, and my sweat. Well not really sweat.

_BRIIIIIIIIIING!_

Crap. It's already 8? I was hoping to run into Maya before class. Oh well. At least I have her this period.

"Well, its first period. I'll see you at practice!" Dallas says running off.

"See you!" I yell back at him. I power walk to class, hoping that I wouldn't be late.

I rushed past what seems to be thousands of people, getting to class. Damn it! I'm going to be late.

"CAM!" I hear someone scream my name from behind.

I turn around to see Miss Maya Matlin running towards me waving at me, signaling me to wait for her. I smile, stop at my tracks and waited for her. I don't mind being late for class if I'm with her. At least I have her for my first period. We'd be late together.

"Thanks for waiting," Maya says taking deep breaths.

"No problem. Why are you running late anyway?" I ask.

"Woke up late, Katie left me at home, so I had to bus it to school, and the bus stop is a block away. I heard the bell ring right when I got ff, so I had to sprint it to class." She replied. "Thankfully I saw you,"

I smiled. _Thankfully i saw you._ I thought to myself, maybe she does feel the same.

We managed to walk into class a few seconds before the second bell rang. Mr. Jones was out today, so we had a substitute teacher. She wrote on the board the classwork that we needed to finish, and the homework that will be due tomorrow. Everyone didn't bother paying attention and just continued to chatter among themselves.

"What's your favorite color?" Maya leans in to ask me.

"Why?" I question her.

"I just wanted to know." She giggles.

"Easy. White." I say proudly. "Whats yours?"

"Pink." She says proudly.

"I should have known." I laughed. "You wear something pink at least everyday."

"You noticed?" She looks at me wide-eye,

"I notice a lot of things, I just dont bring it up." I tell her.

"You're the first one to ever notice that." She shrugs. "Not even Tori or Tristian notices."

"Well, maybe they noticed, but they just dont say anything?" I try to defend her friendship.

"No. Knowing them, they wouldnt really pay attention to me. Im just the new addition to their friendship." She sighs.

"Hey, Its okay." I pat her shoulders. "You have me as a friend now."

She giggles. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

_I managed to make her laugh a little bit already. I think she does like me. _I think to myself.

Maya and I continued to talk more about each other. What our dreams are, what kind of car i wanted in the future, etc. Time flew by really quickly. Once the bell rang, Maya and I went out separate ways.

"See you next period Cam!" She shouts across the hall.

"See you!" I say happily. I got to know her a lot more than I expected today.

I trotted to class with an idiotic smile plastered on my face. I sat next to the door so when the bell rings for lunch, I can go straight to the Ice Hounds table and look at Maya.

"Hi Campbell!" Imogen smiles.

"Hey Imogen!" I smile back at her.

"You look like you're in a super good mood today." She says.

"I am. I am." I laugh. "I just have a good feeling about today."

"Ohhh! Its a girl huh? A girl right?!" She interrogates me.

I laugh once more. "Relax Imogen. Class is about to start."

"Awww man." She pouts. "You're no fun!"

"You are something Imogen." I stare at her.

"Thats why my Fiona loves me!" She giggles, then skips to the seat next to me.

Class had gone by really slow. All kept thinking about was Maya. I just wanted the bell to ring already so I can see her. Once the bell had rung for Lunch though, I bolted out of class like i was road runner.

I decided to drop my books off at my locker so I wouldnt have to worry about them during passing. Once I made a turn down the hallway, my heart immediately sank.

I saw her. Curly blonde hair, glasses, and her black converse. Her small body was against her locker, with her arms wrapped around a guy. Her lips were locked onto his lips. Once their lips pulled apart from eachother, she smiled at him, like the smile she had given me the first day we've ever met.

Life's not fair.


End file.
